BotF Copyright Agreement
Brotherhood of the Fallen, copyright law protects creators of The Brotherhood from having their works stolen or used without their permission such as their name. In the event that a work registered with the U.S. Copyright Office is stolen or infringed upon, the Brotherhood will pursue legal action. To ensure that this never happens important work is fully protected, The Brotherhood has everyone's automatic understanding of copyright and how it applies to legal ligations if or not they understand it. Copyright protection to the clan and its creator that have published and made unpublished work, including the authors of articles, programming, literary, and design on the website. In addition to the name or any titles associate with the Brotherhoods name, also the Brotherhoods copyright agreement is protected both in the United States and in those countries that have a copyright protection agreement with the U.S. Copyright’s give the Brotherhood total control over the clan’s name and clan related associations such as the clans website: With exclusive copyright agreements, the Brotherhood can reproduce there clan’s work; distribute and sell their creation’s; publicly perform clan affairs; and publicly display there clan. According to U.S. law, copyright is immediately established the moment the Brotherhood of the Fallen’s work is created. For example, if the brotherhood writes an article on their website, they legally hold exclusive copyrights to that article, unless it was written for recruitment/hire basis in which they agreed to transfer all copyrights to another individual or clan allies. Transferring all copyrights is allowed for the Brotherhood under the copyright act (clan treaties), but the alliances will only be valid if there is a written agreement that is signed by the original clan or a clan representative acting on clans behalf. However, if another clan did not get rights to an alliance, the written agreement is not valid. For all clan work created after May 12, 2000, are automatically protected by copyright law from the moment of creation until 70 years after the Founders death. Those works that are created on a recruiting-for-hire basis or that are created by an anonymous clan leader of BotF at the time (unless the Founders name appears in records of the U.S. Copyright Office) for a period of 95 years from the clan’s publication or for a period of 120 years from the date of its creation, whichever proves to be shorter. Because not all works are eligible for protection under copyright law, it's important that it is known that types of clan affairs are protected: Those clan related affairs that are protected by. copyright law include: literary, programming, design futures, images, titles, biological, choreographic, and audiovisual works as well as sound recordings, motion pictures, and written BotF work. The Brotherhood has numerous benefits to registering an eligible organization with the U.S. Copyright Office. In addition to receiving a certificate of registration (this copyright document), automatically become a part of public record. Additionally, should someone use BotF’s name, work, etc. without their permission, a filed suit against that clan may be entitled to both statutory damages and attorney's fees. This document was written by attorneys hired by ( Brotherhood of the Fallen ) created by the U.S. Copyright Office.